


Broken Trust

by Wondertastical



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wondertastical/pseuds/Wondertastical
Summary: In just a month hiro has lost everything. He has been charged for felonies he was sure he would never commit. His friends have lost faith in him, and do not believe a word he says, and the law is after him. He sets out to make things right. His friends and villains alike are doing everything to stop him, and now he only has Baymax to help him. Obake is behind it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I got from a friend . Emeliaelsaelise so thanks for the inspiration. I appreciate all your reviews so keep writing them.**

**This takes place after Kentucky Kaiju in the series.**

**Before anything I do not own Big Hero 6 or its characters.**

Obake was sitting in his lair. His plan was failing time, and time again and Big Hero 6 were the ones he had to thank for that. He had to think. How to stop them. He needed them to be out of the way for the time being. He knew who they all were, but they didn't know who he was, as in what he truly was capable of . He kept their identities secret, and wasn't planning on giving them out to the public any time soon. He was very much interested in the leader of the group. A boy by the name of Hiro Hamada. The boy was full of potential, and yet he was wasting it on trying to stop Obake. He was the one responsible for keeping the team together. Obake figured the boy was in fault for ruining his plans. He needed to get rid of the boy, and not get rid of him forever just enough to to make the rest of the team weak. Without their fearless leader, they would be powerless to stop him. How could he though? He pulled up several pictures of hiro, he had. He had him both in and out of armor, some blurry, and some that caught every detail. When an idea hit him. He didn't have to worry about physically getting rid of him, what if he turned all his team against him. They would get rid of him for him, and he didn't have to do much. The only thing he needed to think about was how he was going to make something that was believable .

"Maybe a robot, but if the marshmallow robot was to scan him, there would be no proof." Obake thought.

"No it need to be something that is living, maybe get someone to join me." obake thought

"No what if they end up betraying me, I need someone that would be reliable, and realistic, and a perfect copy. Wait that's it! A clone, all I need is a few resources, and I can have everything I need to make a Copy of the boy who is completely loyal to me." obake said

He walked around his lair to the place where his pack of villiains were.

Globby was turning himself into chocolate, and eating himself while sitting on a bench.

"Do you really have to do that in this room, why not go to your dorm." momakase groaned.

"The dark scares me." globby said.

"You can make yourself glow." momakase said

"I want to be with people, and socialize." globby said "I'm lonely." he added

Momakase groaned, and kept cutting sushi at a table next to him.

"Why do you keep cutting sushi." globby asked

"It is delicious." momakase replied

"Yeah, but not if you have it every day. It becomes repetitive, don't ya think?" globby asked

"No." Momakease replied

"Hello, Globby, and Sushi queen, I have some work for you two." Obake said

"What is it, kidnap the kid you are so obsessed with?" globby asked.

"Actually no." obake replied

"Capture the buisnessman?" momacase asked

"No." I want you to work with the Glob, and distract big hero 6." Obake said.

"Work with him, ugh fine, are we allowed to hurt them?" she asked

"No I need them to be okay, but it's okay if some minor accidents happen, but not enough to throw them in the hospital." Obake warned.

"Okay, and we need you to distract them until I give the signal." obake said

"What about the stupid singing robot?" momakase asked.

"He has a very special mission, I am not going to let you know until you're done unless one of you, he said looking at globby decides to accidentally blurts something out." obake said

"When do we leave?" momakase asked.

"Immediately" Obake said.

Noodleburger boy was charging. Obake and the other villiains could not stand the horrible robotic singing. Obake did not want to remember the night when Noodleburger boy had been singing nursery rhymes in the middle of the night in the most creepy way possible. Obake always remembered to turn off the robot during the night or he would not be able to sleep without the paranoia of a robot walking slowly into his room, and making sure his step were soft but hearable only to smile, and laugh in his creepy way when obake jumped out of his bed, and screamed like a little girl. After that he had made a remote for the robot boy who thought everything was funny, and liked to sing the most annoying songs.

Noodleburger boy didn't mind, he was a robot. For this job, he needed the robot. The others would leave DNA traces, and he needed this to remain as quiet, and hidden as possible. He turned on the robot.

"Howdy, and hello Mister, what order can I get you today." Noodleburger boy chirped happily.

"I need you to help me get something very important." obake said

"An order on the important menu, what is you order?" Noodleburger boy asked.

"I need some DNA from a certain young boy. I need you to be quiet, and not talk at all during this mission." obake said

"Yes sir." Noodleburger boy replied.

"And no singing or laughing, not a noise, do you get it?" obake asked

"Yes sir." Noodleburger boy replied

"Yes sir what." obake asked

"Be quiet, and don't make a sound, get some DNA from the kid." Noodleburger boy said

"Yes, but not literally don't touch the kid. Go to his home, and find whatever you can find, and bring it all back to me, leave nothing out of place." obake said

"Alrighty mister." The robot said standing up.

"Alright go now, and do not worry about, Big Hero 6, they will be taken care of." Obake said

Noodleburger boy nodded, and walked away to go get his order.

Obake smiled his plan was flawless, the poor boy did not know what he was in for, he was going to make the boy pay, and obake wasn't the one to give him the punishment. It would be by the ones he loved the most.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like this idea. I give credit, and 1ups Emeliaelsaelise once again for this idea. She's awesome. Anyways I had to post another chapter today! So Review if you like it, and I'll see you guys next chapter!**

Hiro sat in his garage working on one of his projects for school. It was something to help a train slow down for emergencies. Every student was working on their own demo, and hiro decided not to put it off like last time. He had sensor on his transit that detected the force of the train, and had magnets that would slow down the train, but not enough to jerk its passengers. He had to go with this idea, because Granville told him that he couldn't just make the train fly, and slow down in the sky, because it was too complicated. Hiro wasn't too happy about it, but he complied.

His train was now running perfectly, and it was all black with dragon eyes that were green, and some blue flames that came out at the front. He wanted to have his passengers travel in style. He had holograms of people in the city, and of course his best friends in the train, and he was quite proud of his work.

He got up after the last test where the dragon-train stopped perfectly even when the steering was simulated as broken. Hiro pimped his fist in the air in triumph. It had taken him quite a while for this to work. He could now relax, and Obake was silent, so that was good, wasn't it? He hopped on the sofa, and decided maybe he was going to take a nap. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes before he heard a squeal.

"Oh hiro this is such a cute dragon train." His aunt squealed.

Hiro groggily opened his eyes, and yawned. "Sure, sure, I'm tired." hiro groaned closing his eyes again.

"Hiro you haven't eaten much, so why not take a nap after eating your favorite chicken wings huh?" she asked

"Too tired." hiro said sleepily.

"Hiro you won't get energy if you don't eat. Gogo said you didn't eat lunch, and Baymax confirmed it. I promise you can sleep after a wing or two." she said.

"Fine" hiro said standing up, and almost falling over.

"Whoa there hiro, you don't want to give yourself a headache from falling." aunt cass said as she caught him.

"Yeah, sorry, just so tired." hiro mumbled.

" I get that, also if you're going to sleep, how about doing it in your room, it's cramped down here." Aunt Cass said

Hiro shrugged, and yawned.

They walked up to the kitchen. And hiro sat at the table, and rubbed his eyes. He downed a glass of water, and then slumped in his chair. His Aunt set a plate of chicken right next to him, and he ate a piece quickly. He forgot that these weren't any normal chicken, these were aunt cass's Spicest wings, and usually his favorite. They weren't his favorite when it was the only thing he had eaten that day. The burning sensation filled his mouth, and he felt a bit sick. He quickly filled his glass with more water, but it just made it worse.

"Hiro are you okay?" his aunt asked

Hiro ran to the sink, and coughed "Yeah maybe I should eat something a-bit calmer. I can't really stomach hot wings right now." hiro said

"Sure would you like some cassrole?" she asked

"No, something like an apple." hiro said

"Sure honey." his aunt replied handing him an apple.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." hiro said before grabbing his dish, and starting to wash it.

His aunt grabbed the plate from him.

"Nuh uh mister you are going straight to bed." she said firmly.

"Okay." hiro said walking up the stairs. He didn't have the energy to do anything, but flop on his bed, he was out like a light.

Baymax walked up to him, and pulled his covers up.

Baymax walked back to his charging station, and shrunk back into his suitcase.

(o-o)

Gogo was chatting with Honey Lemon about how annoying fred was that day. He tried to do everything to for her to notice him. He had even come to the lab, and kept asking her what she thought of the new movie that came out last night. She didn't have money to waste, and the rest of the gang was busy. Hiro was busy with his project. Wasabi was celebrations a sibling's birthday. Honey Lemon was at an art revealing, and Gogo had been dragged along with her. So she was angry fred didn't really pay attention before he spoke. Then he had the nerve to talk about comic books, and think she would even want to remotely understand what was going on.

"Seriously, fred want me to read his lousy comics." Gogo said

"Well, maybe you should at least try, he has asked you several times." Honey Lemon replied.

"Sure, but he keeps bothering me, and it makes me not want to even look at them." Gogo said.

"Well then just tell him it bothers you, you are really hard to read." Honey Lemon replied

"Really? I am not!" Gogo stated.

"You kinda are, I mean you're always acting tough, and secure." Honey said

"Yeah, but you can tell when I'm happy, right?" Gogo asked.

"Sometimes, but not really, you seem to have a barrier that blocks us from really telling how you feel." Honey Lemon said.

"Fine I'll tell fred, but only if you don't get involved." Gogo said

"How so?" honey Lemon asked.

"Don't come in, and act like a cheer squad, and no cameras." Gogo said.

Honey Lemon nodded,"Okay" she said.

"Oh, and one more thing, if I do this, no sticker parties this month." Gogo said

"But gogo, stickers." Honey Lemon whined.

"No more, I really don't like them littering my punching bag, it makes me feel cruel." Gogo stated.

Honey Lemon sighed. "Okay, but only for you gogo." she said

"If you want maybe Hiro wouldn't mind if you threw a sticker party at his house." Gogo said.

"I would, but you know how he is with revenge, well with pranks, not what happened with Callaghan." Honey Lemon corrected.

"Yeah like the time that the wrecking ball song started playing from Tadashi's laptop every time he entered a room last semester." Gogo snickered.

"Oh, and how he couldn't even turn it off, and missed half of class, and then he put it in his locker, and it wouldn't stop playing. Oh or when he gave morning announcements, and the song played just as he began to speak, and it was heard over all the speakers in the school." Honey Lemon chirped.

"Yeah, I remember that, and it was all because Tadashi had hidden his megabot, and wouldn't tell hiro where it was so hiro couldn't bot-fight so in order to get tadashi to tell him, he pulled that stunt." Gogo said

"I miss him." Honey Lemon said sadly.

"We all do." gogo said giving her an awkward hug."Sorry, I'm no good at this." she added.

"It's okay gogo, at least we're all here, and okay." Honey Lemon replied.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP." an alarm sounded.

"Great just what we need, we're having a serious talk." gogo yelled at her phone.

"Well, it's time to go help the city, where is it.?" Honey Lemon asked

"At an ATM? isn't that a little old school for these punks?" gogo asked

"Maybe there hacking into the system, let's go." Honey Lemon said

'Right behind you." Gogo replied.

(o-o)

Wasabi and fred we're already at the scene. They were fighting Globby, Momacase. They seemed to be just carrying bags of money.

"Really, isn't that old school for you?" Gogo asked.

"Stealing money is never too old school." Globby argued throwing a punch at them.

"Couldn't you just make yourself into money?" Honey Lemon asked

"I could, put that would be forgery, which is an even bigger crime." globby stated.

"It's really not." Honey Lemon replied.

"Like you know." Globby shot back.

"Hey where's NoodleBurger boy?" Wasabi asked

"He stayed, he would have distracted the mission." momacase said slicing at him.

"What is the mission?" Wasabi asked.

"LIke we would tell you?" Momacase asked.

"You should do yourself a favor, and tell us." Gogo said missing a side punch from globby.

"Fred jumped on globby from the other side, and blew a wave of fire at globby. Of course globby turned to fire, so now gogo was dealing with flaming punched.

"Fred, and honey, give us some cover." Gogo replied trying to act like the leader because hiro hadn't even answered her calls, and texts.

"Let's do this freddy." honey said happily.

Soon the place was covered in smoke, and gogo had gotten momacase, and globby immobilized.

They were both grunting, and they got them to the prison. Globby was covered in a concoction made by honey lemon so he was melting to the floor, and stuffed into a container that was inside of a jail cell.

Momacase smiled as she looked at gogo, don't worry you're not done with us yet." she said grinning.

"What do you mean, we've caught you." gogo said.

"Yes, but we will escape, and soon." Momacase said.

""You were dumb to think you could beat us." gogo said

"Or were you dumb to think we'd get caught so easily without a real fight." Momacase said.

"Whatever I'm going to bed." gogo said walking out of the cell.

Momacase flicked something from behind her ear, and spoke. "All is going according to plan, your stupid robot needs to hurry." Momacase said

"Don't worry, you'll be out by tomorrow, Didn't I tell you, if they think that you were beaten, then would be distracted to notice anything else. I promise you'll be out, but for now, patience is the key."Obake spoke.

(o-o)

Noodleburger boy had climbed in the window expecting the room to be empty. He had almost stepped on the bed, when he saw a lump on the bed, and realized the kid was still here. The robot was also here, which wasn't good. If the boy woke up, then obake's plan would fail. If the robot came up, then it would fail. Good thing his master had it planned. He opened up his head, and reached for a vial, and a syringe just in case he had encountered anyone. He quietly stepped on the floor, and then walked over to the boy. He was snoring softly. The problem was that he was sleeping on his side, and curled up. Noodleburger boy had to creep up to the other side, where he had the boys back in view. He quietly climbed on the bed causing it to move. If hiro hadn't been exhausted he would have woken up, and been surprised, but hiro was so out of it because of his project, that he was only half awake, and grumbled before turning to be on his left side. Noodleburger boy knew he would lost his chance. So he covered the boys mouth, before poking the boy at the back of the neck. Hiro tensed, and his eyes shot open for a second before the vials contents took affect, and his body relaxed, and his eyes closed groggily. Noodleburger boy looked at the suitcase, but the robot hadn't seemed to activate. He sighed in relief. He had two options. Go around the room to look for DNA or just take it from its source which at the moment was sleeping once again. The robot choose the latter. He walked over to the desk, and rummaged quietly through the drawers. He finally found a pair of tweezers, a small plastic bag, a pipette and a tiny petri dish. He walked quietly back to hiro, and took the tweezers, and plucked a few hairs of his head, and put it in the bag. Then he looked at the kids neck which had a small speck of blood from the injection, he used the pipette to put it in the petri dish. He placed them in the little compartments of his robot head, and then closed his head, and climbed out the window.

Neither the boy nor the healthcare robot stirred as the window slammed closed.

(o-o)

"I completed you order sir." Noodleburger boy said as he walked into obakes lair.

"Excellent." obake said holding out his hand.

Noodleburger boy handed him the petri dish, and small plastic bag.

"You did better than expected." obake said

"I do try Mister." Noodleburger boy said

"Yes, I see, now go on, and get on your charger." Obake said

"Yes sir." Noodleburger boy said climbing onto his charging port.

"Good, now stay there, there is more work for us to do." obake said

"Whoo-hoo, more orders!" Noodleburger boy exclaimed.

"Yes, more orders indeed." Obake replied darkly.


End file.
